


Seeing Double

by lucianowriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Thomas and Minho were to meet Scott and Stiles? </p>
<p>A cute little fluffy what if story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

Thomas smiles as he leans back on his towel. Minho had decided that they both needed a break from the monotony of finals. Especially on a warm spring day in Southern California. Going to the beach was a perfect idea. Thomas turns to tell Minho just that when a group of teenagers playing volleyball catches his eye.

It’s not that they are playing, no its that one particular player looks oddly familiar. He looks to be the scrawniest of the 4 boys present. Despite that he is hanging all over the one with tanner skin and a tattoo of a two thick bands wrapping his upper left arm. The rest of the group is clearly having a good time and not at all disturbed by the familiar ones behavior. In fact the three girls there are laughing the hardest and Thomas distinctly hears one of them shout, “Okay you love birds.”

Shaking his head Thomas nudges Minho, who is laying on his stomach with his eyes closed. Minho grunts and blinks open one eye to glare at Thomas.

“What Tommy?” Minho sighs.

“Doesn’t that guy over there look familiar?” Thomas points in the direction of the teenagers.

Minho rolls his eyes and pulls himself up onto his elbows so that he can turn his head to look.

“The one with the tattoo? Or the black one? Or the obviously mid-teens one? Or the scrawny one hanging all over the tattoo one?” Minho asks as he looks back to Thomas with one eyebrow raised in question.

“The scrawny one, obviously.” Thomas sighs.

“To be honest, they all look like a bunch of average teenagers to me.” Minho lowers himself back down to proceed with his little nap, but Thomas has other ideas.

“I say we go over there and introduce ourselves. That way we can get a better look without looking like creepers.”

“Oh yes because just randomly going over there and introducing ourselves isn’t creepy at all.” Minho says in a tone that implies eye rolling if his eyes were open.

“Come on Min! Let’s just do it!” Thomas whines and tugs on Minho’s arm.

“The things I do for you.” Minho says in a huff as he allows himself to be pulled to his feet.

Thomas grabs his hand and the two briskly walk over to the volleyball game. Thomas isn’t paying too much attention, but Minho is and he can see that the tan teen is now standing with the red headed girl while the scrawny one has moved on to rolling around in the sand with the other two girls present. Thomas comes to a stop right in front of the tan teen and finally looks directly at the scene before him.

“Hello.” The tan teen greets them with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Scott, maybe they want to play with you guys, which if they do then by all means let them. I’m more than happy to step down.” The red head whispers, not directly looking at Thomas, but at Minho instead.

“Actually my name is Thomas and I was curious about the guy you were hanging out with earlier. He looked familiar to me and I was curious to see if I knew him.” Thomas says all in one nervous breath, for some reason the tan teen, Scott, seemed more intimidating up close. Meanwhile, Minho is standing next to him rolling his eyes.

“Oh he means Stiles, and I can see why.” The red head looks Thomas up and down as she raises an eyebrow.

“What the heck is a Stiles?” Thomas says just as the scrawny teen comes jogging up and attaches himself to Scott’s hip.

“That would be me. My name is Stiles” the scrawny teen says with a hint of laughter in his voice and sticks out his hand.

Thomas’ jaw drops to the ground. Standing before him is the image of himself. The only difference is Thomas has more defined muscles and is a little less pale. Other than that the two are exact replicas of one another.

Minho, trying to break up the awkward moment, grabs Stiles’ hand and says, “My name is Minho and this here is my boyfriend Thomas. We are students at UCLA and decided to take a beach vacation this weekend.”

“Well as you know I am Stiles, don’t ask what my real name is because I am not sure even I would be able to pronounce it correctly.” Stiles starts before chuckling and looking up at Scott. “This here is my boyfriend and best friend, Scott. We go to high school at Beacon Hills High. We are seniors.” Suddenly Scott, who had been staring at Thomas this whole time, tears his eyes away and nudges Stiles.

Scott looks pointedly at Stiles and then moves him away from the other boys a short distance before speaking in a voice that could still be heard by Thomas and Minho.

“Dude. That guy looks just like you.” Scott says pointedly.

“Minho? That guy looks nothing like me. In case you didn’t notice Scott, he’s ASIAN!”

“Not Minho, Thomas.”

“No he doesn’t. I mean sure we are about the same height and we both have dark brown hair, but other than that we look nothing alike.”

“It’s like looking in a freaking mirror dude.”

“Whatever, Scott. Let’s just go back over there and ask them if they wanna join our game.”

“I’m telling you. You need to look closer at Thomas dude, it’s really freaky.”

Stiles doesn’t reply instead he heads back over to the two boys waiting and asks if they want to join the game. Thomas politely declines saying he sucks at sports and that him and Minho need to get back to school soon. The boys all shake hands again and Thomas and Minho head back towards their spot. Just as Thomas gets to their spot though he hears a person approaching at a fast pace behind him.

He turns and is greeted by Stiles’ wide grin once more.

“I guess it is true what they say.”

“What’s that,” Thomas asks as he folds up his towel.

“Everyone in the world has a doppelgänger.” Stiles chuckles and shuffles his feet in the sand nervously.

“Yeah I guess it is. So weird that we met on a beach of all places.” Thomas shrugs and puts out his hand for a hand shake.

Stiles grabs it and pulls him into what is deemed a “bro hug”. They part and Stiles gives them one final wave before jogging back over to his waiting friends and boyfriend.


End file.
